cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Economic Unified Federation of Nations
Economic Unified Federation of Nations is an alliance that was created on the 13th of March 2008. It is an Anglo-Celtic alliance with an Democratic Republican government. The alliance thrives on democracy as the driving force in the world of politics. This alliance is known better as EUFN Purpose The purpose of this alliance is to help out fellow members during their dark times and their good times. We all trade together and we would aid each other when we can. This alliance believes in the idea of democracy and this can be seen in all of the elections we hold. When war hits other alliances we will stay neutral in order to protect our members from danger but if there is any danger looming over any of the members that will contradict that then the alliance will do what it can to fight back. Ideology The Economic Unified Federation of Nations is deadly serious in its commitment in promoting and defending the ideals of Democracy and Individuality of people within and outside of the alliance while championing that everyone is common and should work together as one. Internal Politics The EUFN is committed to the ideal of political freedom. The Government will be elected by every member nation of this alliance, it will be the supreme authority of the EUFN. The alliance is completly democratic and all voices are to be considered equal and all shall be heard. Charter Introduction We, the nations of the EUFN, agree to promote national sovereignty, defend our fellow members against outside aggression and promote the EUFN way of life to the Cyber Nations world. Admission Any nation joining and pledging an oath to the Economic Unified Federation of Nations (EUFN) on the EUFN offsite forum requesting full membership will be admitted, providing one's nation does not belong to any other alliances and does not present a security risk to the EUFN. The oath shall consist of the following but specification of wording will not be forced upon any nation: The name of the nation The name of the nation’s leader The team in which the nation resides The user name on the Cybernations Forum Further, once a nation is a member of the EUFN they are forbidden to join any other alliance in the game under threat of expulsion by The Council. New member nations are not eligible for any aid for the first few days of membership unless in the event that they are in serious need then the alliance can do what it can to help. Structure thumb|180px|The President trying out the High Command's new weapons. The Four great offices: President is the head of the alliance. He or she is usually elected by the people. He would have say over what goes on in the alliance, he/she is the head diplomat to other alliances. The term the President serves last 1 year but if the public do not wish to have him/her no more then the Council can overall him and replace him with the prime minister until a Presidential elections takes place. Prime minister is mainly a ceremonial role but can agree with the President to pass laws into affect. If he disagrees then he will take it to the EUFN Council who will then review the laws and accept or reject them. Elections are held every 6 months and the prime minister can be re-elected how many times he or she want, but if he/she is re-elected more then 4 times in a row he/she must wait a election or two in order to become PM again. Deputy Prime Minister will serve as acting Prime Minister whenever the real Prime Minister is temporarily absent or is incapable of exercising his/her power. For this reason the Deputy PM can also and will be asked to succeed the Prime Minister following his or her sudden death or unexpected resignation. Finance minister is the title held by an elected official, who is responsible for all economic and financial matters. The position is one of the four Great Offices of the EUFN. EUFN Council: The EUFN Council is a body that advises the head of state aka the President of a respective notion or idea. They also have a abilty to overule the President and Prime Minister and replace them with an elected successer. If they can provide a soild reason with clear evidence to do so. Leader High Chief Member of the EUFN Council (MEC) 2nd Member of the EUFN Council (MEC) 3rd Member of the EUFN Council (MEC) High Command: High Command is military organization that is a collection of units or a group of personnel under the control of a single officer. A command is usually a high-level formation, which is responsible to government or the one of the senior officers in charge of an alliance military. The High Command is led by the head of state aka the President. Head of state War Minister Field Marshal General Officer Elections Elections are taken very seriously within EUFN. The presidential elections shall be taken every year the next being in March 2009, while the general elections for prime minister and his/her deputy will be every 6 months next one is due on 15-16 January 2009 then one after that would be on 15-16 July 2009. The elections for the EUFN Council shall be hold every 2 years next one in 2010. Trade and Aid 1) Members may trade with any nation they wish, though trading within the alliance is encouraged in the interests of promoting friendship and morale. 2) Members are requested to give trading partners no less than 24 hours notice when canceling a trade. 3) Members are encouraged to aid each other. 4) Members may aid those outside the alliance, as long as it conflicts with no current treaties, and the nations being aided are not at war. Rules Rule 1: Do NOT use any threating, abusive or offensive language towards anyone in this alliance. Rule 2: Respect all members at all time. If you can't, go see a member of staff. Rule 3: Do not disrespect the way staff run things. If you dont like how it is run then go and complain in the complaints thread on the forums. Rule 4: If a member is asking for help then don't ignore him, do what you can to make sure he gets the right help whether on forum or on cybernations. Rule 5: Do not lie in anyway to the members of this alliance. This includes lying about wars or being attacked or having resources so on. Lying can hurt the alliance chance of success and it's ability to help it's members and it's allies. Rule 6: Do NOT attack any members of this alliance and or any of this alliance allies especially to which we have an treaty with us. If you are getting attacked by an EUFN member then report it to the complaint thread located in the social area of our forum and the same is required for any EUFN allies attacking you. Rule 7: Failure to abide by any of these rules and any other rules in the future will see the use of a tempory ban or a possiblity complete banning from this alliance. Also depending the nature of your rule breaking, the alliance MAY attack you although very unlikely to happen but again totally depending on the nature. Languages Economic Unified Federation of Nations is a Anglo-Celtic alliance that is open to anyone, the languages that are to be the offical languages are English and Celtic Languages, mainly: English, Irish Gealic, Scottish Gealic, Welsh History thumb|180px|The old official flag of the EUFN. March 2008 The alliance was born on the 13th of March 2008. From the moment it was born until the 8th of April the alliance was a elective monarchy, it was soon replaced by a republic with a president as the leader http://eufn.proboards88.com/index.cgi?board=news&action=display&thread=57&page=1. April 2008 On the 7th of April agreed upon by both King (now president) and former Prime minister Booze, a new flag was comissioned and replaced the old one. May 2008 On the 18th May 2008, the alliance officially became green. Between the 19th to 20th of May the alliance was holding a snap General Election choosing who should be Prime Minister. 80% of the public vote went for James to get the job in which he officially took on the 21st of May. hello Diplomatic Relations Although a new alliance we do have diplomatic relations and embassies in other alliances, below is our relations and embassies. Government The government is responsible for the running of the alliance. As this alliance is a democratic republic, the members are allowed to vote for their government in all areas. Also if the members of the alliance see the current President or Prime minister is taking the alliance in the wrong way then the council can overall him/her and place the prime minister (deputy prime minister in case of the PM gets discharged) as the President untill a new one is elected. The prime minister is mainly a ceremonial role but can agree with the President to pass laws into affect. The PM can only hold office for one year unless if re-elected. See Also President of the Economic Unified Federation of Nations EUFN Monarch (Now abolished) EUFN Prime Minister EUFN General election EUFN Council EUFN High Command High Chief of the EUFN Council Recruitment videos of the EUFN References External Links *Recruitment video *EUFN Forum category:Alliances Category:Economic Unified Federation of Nations